


Pay Attention To Me

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Attention whore Cas, College AU, Cute, Dean reads classic novels, I'm bad at writing, M/M, One Shot, Short, Slight teasing, They are room mates and boyfriends, i was bored so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: Cas is bored and a little horny. Wanting Dean to pay attention to him, he interrupts Dean's reading time.I saw a prompt on Tumblr and decided to do it similarly. I was also bored so I wrote this.





	

Cas lays his head in Dean's lap, stretching on the lounge as the taller boy flips a page of his book, ignoring him. "Dean." He peeks under the bottom of the book that Dean is reading. To Kill a Mockingjay. This is his work. He shouldn't have gotten his boyfriend interested in classic novels. Now he just doesn't pay attention when Cas wants him to. Which is always. 

"Dean. Dean. Pay attention to me." Cas groans, his head now on Dean's stomach as he inches his way under the book, now able to read a few of the bottom paragraphs. "Dean." He hums, smiling up at the other college student. Being room mates, the two immediately found a mutual interest for each other and kissed on the Sunday of the seventeenth week of knowing each other. Cas kept track, which Dean had specifically stated be found adorable. Cas had whined at that and Dean had just shut him up with another kiss, the next time to his forehead, then had reached down to his neck, kissing and biting sensuously. Cas hums at the memory of their first kiss and looks up at Dean, looking under the shiny Alex Perry reading glasses. 

"Wanna fuck?" Cas wants to get his attention and with these two words, he knows he can. Dean only reached his hand down to pat Cas on the head, spiking his dark sex hair even more so. "Dean!" He whines, unable to hold in a petty pout of his bottom lip as he crosses his arms. "Pay attention to me!" He whines again, reaching up and putting his hand on Dean's left shoulder, hoisting himself up, in front of the book, hogging all of Dean's undivided attention. Cas smiled to himself as he flicks the book out of Dean's hand, Dean groaning in annoyance, and also seemingly lust as Cas kisses his neck, humming into the warm skin. 

"Hey! I was up to a really good part!" Dean groans, taking off his reading glasses and placing them on his head. 

Cas shakes his head, pulling the frames back down over Dean's eyes. "Keep them on." Dean throws his head back as he reaches around Cas, placing his palm on his back. He then grabs Cas fully and flips him so that Dean is on top of Cas, laying on the lounge, the two looking longingly into each others eyes. Cas smiles as Dean kisses his lips once, then twice. Another time. 

"Hungry for something, Cas?" He smiles down at his boyfriend, who nods frantically. 

"Mm, Dean." He runs his hand along Dean's torso, feeling the muscles pop out of his V-neck. 

"Thought so." Dean smirks. 

Then, without a word, Dean reaches down, grabbing his book, fixes his glasses and looks at Cas. He then smirks and stands, running a hand along Cas's shoulder as he walks past and leaves the room.

Cas, annoyed and rejected, follows Dean with his eyes. "You're not getting Mac and cheese for dinner! You can starve!"

He hears a, "Love you too, baby!" shouted back from Dean's large bedroom. The one they share.  He humfs, folding his arms and pouting once more. He then lays back on the couch, deciding to definitely get revenge on his boyfriend. After a nap, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, comment, leave kudos. If you have any constructive criticism, please also comment. I honestly apologize if it's bad.


End file.
